Prophecy of Wings
by Wind Spirit
Summary: Sakura is sick of her life with her wealthy family. She decides to run away to the US. What happens when she meets Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol? And what is with this Prophecy?


A/N: Hi people! I decided to write a new fic. I hope you all like it.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Cardcaptors or the Characters. But I made up the plot  
  
Prophecy of Wings  
  
Chapter 1: New Beginnings  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Period: 2003  
  
Sakura Kinomoto was not an average girl, or so it seemed. She was a rich girl, raised from a wealthy family. Anybody would think that she was a stuck up, snotty, spoiled girl from the way she was raised. That was not the case though. Sakura didn't like being rich, she didn't like feeling better then others. To her, she was just a regular girl. She was nice to all those around her and wanted to be friends with almost everybody. She would try to talk to regular people but they always thought it wasn't in their place to talk with such a wealthy, well brought up girl, so they would try to get away as soon as possible. This was what always happened, and the only people Sakura could talk to would be other wealthy people, which Sakura didn't want, because they were so boring, so materialistic, and they thought that they were better then everybody else. Sakura just wanted to be treated like a regular person, she didn't want to be placed on a golden pedestal and admired by everyone. It always happened that way though, which caused Sakura to be a very sad, lonely girl. This was how she grew up, alone and shut off from the world.  
  
It was because of this that Sakura developed a passion for the outside world, she wanted to escape the glorified jail that was called a castle and go out into the world. She wanted to make friends with people her own age, to experience what everybody else got to experience. Her parents were very protective of her though, and never let her go about regular stuff.   
  
On the eve of Sakura's 20th birthday, she decided that she was going to run away and start a new life. One life away from Japan, away from this cursed place. She decided that she would go to the United States. She wouldn't have to worry about money, for she had so much of it, she would just take it out of her account and put it into a new one with a different name, so that her parents couldn't track her or cut her off of her wealth.  
  
Sakura went to pack up her things. She had make haste because her family had made a huge party in her honor, and she didn't want to be there, she wanted to be gone. The faster the better, because as soon as they realize that she was gone, they would have a search party scouring the whole of Japan. So she had to be out of the country by then. The party was to be held at 9:00pm, it was 5:00pm and her flight was in 2 and a half hours.  
  
She opened her closet and took out all of her not so fancy cloths and carefully folded them into her suit case. After she was done with that she grabbed a backpack and put some of her favorite books in them along with her favorite jewelry. Then she made a section for her make up, comb, brush, toothbrush and toothpaste. She then took a picture of her and her family, she looked at it and big tears started welling up in her emerald eyes. Sure she hated her family for being so posh and rich, but she still loved them. She was going to miss them so much, but she had come of age, she was old enough to start her own life, and that was what she was planning to do.   
  
Sakura kissed the picture and stuffed it in her backpack. She wished she could take more, but she had to pack light, plus, it was better this way. The less she had would mean she wouldn't have that much to remember from her lonely life. She zipped up her backpack and proceeded to the phone. She dialed the bank and told them to transfer her money to a bank in the U.S called Washington Mutual and told them to hold the money under the name of Sakura Avalon. She hung up the phone and looked at the clock, it was 6:30. She had to left and catch her flight. She grabbed her suitcase and slung the backpack over her shoulders and cast one last look at her room. Breath started to catch in her through as she started to sob. She soon stopped though, she had to be strong and move on with her life. She walked out of her room and opened a secret passage in the hall. It was seldom used, so Sakura knew no one would be there. She walked down the long passage way until she came to a door. She opened the door and stepped outside. The passage way had taken her to a road alongside the castle. She had called a cab to pick here up but the cab looked like a pizza delivery cab. She had called to have this arranged so the castle guards would let the cab in, because they knew Sakura always liked pizza, and was always having one ordered. She told the cab driver to take her to the airport.  
  
The cab driver took off as Sakura proceeded to hide under the seat so the castle guards wouldn't see her. Once they had passed Sakura got out from under the seat and breathed a sigh of relief. She looked out of the widow and saw the castle fading into the horizon. Sure she would miss it but she had to put the past behind her and think only of the future.  
  
As soon as they got to the airport, Sakura jumped out and paid the cab man and took off to get her ticket. The line was long and it was 7:15 when Sakura finally got her ticket.  
  
"Shit! I better hurry!" She said to herself as she made a mad dash for the metal detectors.   
  
The lines there were long to but there were so many metal detectors. Sakura picked the shortest line and prayed it would be fast. After 10 minutes it was finally here turn. She took off here shoes for the inspector to examine and put her watch and jewelry that she had on in the box and stepped through the detector. Luckily nothing went off, so she collected her things, put on her shoes and ran to the terminal. They had already finished boarding and were about to close the door. Sakura ran for it.  
  
"WAIT!!" She yelled at the attendance.  
  
They noticed her and let her through the door. She ran into the airplane. The flight attendance looked at her weirdly, but she didn't care. She picked out a seat, and put her suitcase in the over head compartment. She then took her seat next to this old lady and breathed yet another sigh of relief. She had made it!! She was brimming over with happiness when suddenly the plane started to move for takeoff. She gasped in fear, she realized she had never been on a plane before. She was afraid of heights. She was glad she didn't have the window seat, but still, as the plane rose up into the air, she could feel her lunch coming up. The old lady next to her looked at her worriedly.   
  
" Are you ok little missy, you look a little…"  
  
The old lady didn't have time to finish, because Sakura grabbed her barf bag and hurled in it.  
  
'This is going to be a long trip!' Sakura thought to herself as she fainted in her seat  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
A/N: whew!! That was the longest chapter I have ever written. So…..what do you guys think of it? Please review. I want at least 5 reviews before I update again so that I know that you guys want me to continue. Thx!! Until next time.  
  
~Wind Spirit~ 


End file.
